<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Buttons and Countdowns by TumblingBackpacks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973961">Of Buttons and Countdowns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumblingBackpacks/pseuds/TumblingBackpacks'>TumblingBackpacks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Countdown 'verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Angst, Gen, Insane Wilbur Soot, Unreliable Narrator, Wilbur Soot-centric, i just want to write about the roleplay, no beta we die like Schlatt in the Camarvan, why do the tags have their actual names? like</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumblingBackpacks/pseuds/TumblingBackpacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the creation of the button, Wilbur has heard a ticking noise. A constant presence urging him to press it. He ignored the sound, this time at least. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could do it.</p><p>OR</p><p>5 times Wilbur thought about pushing the button and the one time he did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Countdown 'verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wilbur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur remembered when it first started. He had come to the startling realization that <em> they </em>were the opposition on the server. Schlatt had been legally elected, which meant it placed Wilbur on the villainous side.</p><p>Wilbur had fully embraced being the bad guy. He called Dream for a proposition. Tommy tried to object, but he pushed forward with a promise he was determined to keep.</p><p>“Manburg and Pogtopia will be nothing more.” He had vowed. Dream had tilted his head in consideration. Wilbur decided to up the stakes, he knew what Dream wanted, he just needed to seal the deal. He forged on. </p><p>“Let me blow it up,” Wilbur had said, “Let me destroy it all.”</p><p>“Wilbur, this isn’t right.” Tommy tried to protest. Wilbur brushed him off. He knew what he was doing. They had to be the bad guys, but that didn’t mean they were the <em> bad </em> guys. They weren’t being evil like <em> Schlatt </em> was, he was doing this to take back land that was rightfully his. </p><p>Wilbur walked up to Dream, a grin plastered on his face. Dream handed him the TNT, both of them continuing to ignore Tommy’s protests. </p><p>“Thank you. I’ll do you proud!” Wilbur promised as they headed in their separate directions. Was Tommy still speaking? Wilbur tuned out the speech as he fantasized the possibilities.</p><p>Schlatt had taken away L’Manburg from him, so Wilbur would take Manburg from Schlatt. It would all turn out for the better, he knew it would. Tommy didn’t understand, but he would. Soon. </p><p>Wilbur would be in power once more. He wasn’t ambitious enough last time, that was his mistake. After they received independence (at the cost of the disks), they had just stayed there. Idle. Stagnant. </p><p>Wilbur’s mistake was that didn’t reach for more. He should have reached for more. </p><p>Ah well. What was the saying? Wipe the slate clean and start over? </p><p>That’s just what he would do.</p><p>---</p><p>Wilbur tunneled the opening back to their base as Tommy trailed behind, <em> still </em> trying to change his mind. When would he realize that his s arguments weren’t making any impact? Ironically, and rather irritatingly, it seemed that none of Wilbur’s arguments held any sway on Tommy’s stance either. </p><p>Why couldn’t Tommy see what was happening? No one was against Schlatt. Everyone was pulling the biggest ruse on them. Tubbo promising to be a spy. Fundy swearing he was going to cause a revolt. Even Eret, the ultimate <em> traitor </em>was giving them potatoes? </p><p>Wilbur didn’t know how he had been so blind. It was so obvious they were all trying to deceive him. It was absolute bullshit. It was all--</p><p>“Wilbur,” Tommy said, cutting through his thoughts. </p><p>“What Tommy?” Wilbur snapped, growing more annoyed at what was sure to be another attempt to convince him not just demolish Manburg.</p><p>“Look, look. There’s a reason I gave up my disks. It isn’t too far gone. We can restore it! You don’t have to just <em> decide </em> that it’s over now.”</p><p>That’s where Wilbur stopped listening again. It was so abundantly clear Tommy just didn’t <em> get it </em> . He didn’t <em> decide </em> it was over. It already <em> was </em>over. Wilbur had come to terms with that fact when he approached Dream. </p><p>“What’s the point? What’s the point of building this entire place from scratch?” Wilbur countered. “The amount of blood that was shed to get L’Manburg to the point that it was at. If we were to do it all again, we would be the <em> illegitimate </em>rulers of a nation.”</p><p>He stalked closer to Tommy, “The only reason Dream is working with us is because we’re the enemies of his enemies! That’s it!”</p><p>Tommy still refused to see his point. He continued to argue that L’Manburg was the whole point of the server, and suddenly everything became even clearer. He was scared. He was scared people would think differently of him. That’s why Tommy was trying to sound like he knew what he was doing, why he was feigning confidence. </p><p>“Tommy, I don’t think I made myself clear enough the first time. When I said you would never be president, that wasn’t a challenge,” Wilbur said. “That’s true.” </p><p><em> Wilbur </em>was the president. The look in Tommy’s eyes showed that he understood that now, though it seemed he still had trouble processing the information. </p><p>Tommy took a step back, and Wilbur swore he saw him mouth ‘insane’. That was preposterous. Wilbur wasn’t <em> insane </em>. In fact, he was thinking far more clearly than he had been in weeks! Tommy didn’t appear to think so. </p><p>“I have to go,” Tommy said, turning to leave. Wilbur let him, watching him hastily make his exit.</p><p><em> Probably to speak with Tubbo, that traitor. </em> Wilbur thought. His mind was spiraling. <em> Tubbo was with Schlatt. Tommy was with Tubbo. </em></p><p>Wilbur huffed angrily. If they wanted to be traitors, <em> fine </em>. He couldn’t disregard them though, their loyalty was very important to him. Now, how to ensure that they stuck to his side?</p><p>He needed a plan. Not exactly a new one, just maybe one with... more steps. Wilbur clutched the TNT in his inventory, his motivation sparked with a renewed vigor. </p><p>---</p><p>The server was nearly empty at the moment, and now was as good a time as any. He snuck out to Manburg and got to work, furiously digging out a hollow and placing TNT. His mind raced through plans. </p><p>Tubbo went wherever Tommy went, and Wilbur was sure he could get Tommy to stay with him. He knew Tommy could be... stubborn at times, but if Wilbur reinforced the idea that he was president (the one with power), Tommy would comply. Wilbur would make him comply, and Tubbo would follow in suit. </p><p>Dirt clung to his clothing as he continued the monotonous process of digging and placing. Wilbur didn’t care much, they were hardly noticeable with the brown of his coat. He forged on.</p><p>Niki, he knew, would join him. She was his friend, she <em> hated </em>Schlatt. A simple private chat via communicator would sway her to his side, Wilbur was sure.</p><p>Fundy, on the other hand, had Wilbur stumped. He hadn’t expected <em> his own son </em> to betray him. He had done his best to make sure the country he built was safe for Fundy. Some may call it coddling, but Wilbur ignored them. It was protection, and the fact that Fundy had been ungrateful of all of it made Wilbur want to grab a flint and steel to light the TNT prematurely.</p><p>The sun began to set in the sky and Wilbur got set on covering up the evidence. He was far from finished, a stacks and a half of TNT still resting snugly in his inventory. Yet to be placed. He resolved to leave the rest to Dream, he had promised he would handle the rest, after all. </p><p>The sky darkened further and he could hear the growl and groans of mobs beginning to spawn. He cursed under his breath as he dodged a skeleton archer’s arrows. He didn’t have any armor.</p><p>That was stupid of him. He couldn’t believe it, he had talked to Tommy earlier and he hadn’t mentioned a thing. Luckily, he had an enchanted bow and sword along with him, so he wasn’t completely defenseless.</p><p>Ducking into the safety of his shelter, he pulled out his communicator to send a message to Dream. </p><p>
  <em>&lt;WilburSoot&gt; whispered to &lt;Dream&gt; Most of the TNT is set. It just needs to be rigged to blow.</em>
</p><p>He waited. No response. He tucked his communicator back into his pocket and sat down to think. This was fine, Dream would return his message eventually. Then… then he could get his plan in motion.</p><p>Sure enough, an hour later, Dream messaged back.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Dream&gt; whispered to &lt;WilburSoot&gt; Button is hidden at the flower shop.</em>
</p><p>Wilbur began to type a response when...</p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>Wilbur frowned, looking around. There wasn’t any source for the sound. At least not that he was aware of. He stood up to investigate, but a quick search still found nothing. Odd. </p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p><em>&lt;WilburSoot&gt; whispered to &lt;Dream&gt; I won’t fail you</em>.</p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>Now that he listened a bit closer, it almost sounded like a clock. He tried to shrug it off. He could ignore it. This was fine, it’s not like it was that bad anyway, right? <em> Right </em>?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Based on a comment on YT by Watermelon 394: "HEADCANON: EVER SINCE HE [Wilbur] MADE THE BUTTON THERE'S BEEN A TICKING NOISE IN HIS HEAD AND THE REASON WHY HE LOOKS SO RELEAVED WHEN HE PRESSES IT IS BECAUSE THE TICKING NOISE FINALLY STOPS..."</p><p>I've got the fic outlined but I still need to edit the chapters before I can post. I tried to stick to canon for some of them, but my brain went "here's an idea" so yeah, it's sort of canon divergent? Alternate canon? I'm not really sure what to classify it as. </p><p>Anyway, hope you liked it! Any feedback/constructive criticism welcome :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Niki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>Wilbur let out a frustrated growl. The noise was starting to grate on him. He still had no idea where it was coming from, but it seemed to follow him wherever he went. He hadn’t told Tommy about it. In fact, Wilbur hadn’t really talked with Tommy at all since their last argument. Their interactions had been mostly small talk or a tense silence. </p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>Wilbur ran a hand through his hair. It was so hard to concentrate properly with the ticking. He was going to do something. What was he going to do? He glared at the stone, trying to remember. </p><p>Niki. Right, that was it. He needed to ensure she would back his plan. Wilbur was sure she would, she had plenty of reason to hate Schlatt as well. Especially after having her possessions confiscated and being locked up, why would she want to leave Manburg standing? He pulled out his communicator.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;WilburSoot&gt; whispered to &lt;Nihachu&gt; I have a plan to take care of Schlatt</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;WilburSoot&gt; whispered to &lt;Nihachu&gt; I need to know you’re on my side</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Nihachu whispered to &lt;WilburSoot&gt; I am</em>
</p><p>She responded almost immediately. That was good. It meant that she likely had a safe space to hide out for the time being. </p><p>
  <em>&lt;WilburSoot&gt; whispered to &lt;Nihachu&gt; Tommy and I are going to sneak in during the festival</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Nihachu whispered to &lt;WilburSoot&gt; It seems really dangerous though</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;WilburSoot&gt; whispered to &lt;Nihachu&gt; Just trust me on this</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Nihachu whispered to &lt;WilburSoot&gt; I don’t know...</em>
</p><p>Wilbur frowned. Why wasn’t she agreeing with him? He shook his head, maybe he just wasn’t being clear enough through chat. He hadn’t even gotten to explain the plan yet. Regardless, this was still fine. Maybe it would be better if he had a chance to explain it in person.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;WilburSoot&gt; whispered to &lt;Nihachu&gt; Meet me at the docks</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;WilburSoot&gt; whispered to &lt;Nihachu&gt; Tonight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;WilburSoot&gt; whispered to &lt;Nihachu&gt; Make sure no one sees you</em>
</p><p>A minute passed. Then another. Why wasn’t she responding?</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Nihachu&gt; whispered to &lt;WilburSoot&gt; See you then</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. Wilbur was starting to get the same vibes from Niki as he was getting from Tommy. The undercurrent of distrust was heavy in the air. He tried to shake the feeling. Niki would agree with him, he would make sure of it. </p><p>---</p><p>Wilbur approached the docks carefully, ensuring that he was hidden under the cover of night. There were a few lanterns and torches illuminating the area, but it didn’t appear as if anyone was keeping watch at the moment. He could make out a figure sitting at the edge of the docks.</p><p>“Niki!” Wilbur greeted, a casual smile slipping onto his face as he walked up to meet where she was. </p><p>She smiled back, waving, “Why did you want to meet in person?”</p><p>He shrugged, “I figured it would be better to tell you the plan face to face.”</p><p>“For the festival?”</p><p>He nodded, “Schlatt has a lot coming to him, and I plan to deliver.”</p><p>“What exactly do you mean by that?”</p><p>“I spoke with Dream recently. I’m acting as his--” <em> Vassal </em>“--ally. Temporarily. For the festival.”</p><p>“Dream?” she frowned, “I thought the war was fought to gain independence from him.”</p><p>“Yes, well...” Wilbur shrugged. The circumstances with Schlatt had brought a change of perspective, and Wilbur was more than willing to make new alliances if it would help supplant Schlatt from power. “It was necessary.”</p><p>Niki had a conflicted expression, “I-- okay. What’s the plan?”</p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>“Manburg is rigged to blow,” Wilbur grinned, “and I have a button to set it all off.”</p><p>Niki’s expression fell. “Wait, you’re going to--”</p><p>She cut herself off, looking like she was trying to find the right words and failing. Wilbur gave her a comforting pat on the back. It was an ambitious plan for sure, but she would see reason soon.</p><p>“There’s no point to keeping Manburg. Schlatt has taken L’Manburg and ruined it, so I’m blowing it all up during--”</p><p>She interrupted him firmly, “Wilbur, you can’t.”</p><p>“Niki,” He narrowed his eyes. “Do you trust me.”</p><p>“I-- yes. I do trust you,” she said. “Wilbur, but--”</p><p>“Niki.”</p><p>She turned her gaze to the floor, nervously wringing her hands together.</p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>“Niki,” Wilbur said slowly, “Are you with me or not?”</p><p>“I will not stand,” she said, looking up to meet his eyes, “and I will not fall for a leader that doesn’t care about the people, and can only see revenge and hatred.”</p><p>If Wilbur were paying closer attention, he would have noticed Niki’s eyes narrow a fraction at him as she spoke, but he wasn’t. Instead, he placed a hand on her shoulder, “Don’t worry, after the festival, you won’t have to worry about Schlatt anymore.”</p><p>Niki pursed her lips before giving a quiet nod. Wilbur gave a soft smile, it was nice to know she was on his side. Now what to do about Tommy…</p><p>---</p><p>The festival was drawing ever closer and Tommy was still being frustratingly stubborn. Wilbur didn’t understand why he refused to follow the plan. Didn’t Tommy want to get rid of Schlatt? </p><p>Wilbur stood up as he heard footsteps approach. Tommy walked up, returning from yet <em> another </em>venture to who knows where. It had been a point of distrust between them recently.</p><p>“Here,” Tommy handed him a cake, neatly wrapped in a paper and tied off with plastic and a bow, “It’s from Niki”</p><p>A small part of him wondered where she managed to get such fancy wrapping while in hiding. The overwhelming amount of his thoughts were flooded with anger. Niki hadn’t mentioned providing any provisions to him, which meant that Tommy had to have visited her recently. Without telling him. </p><p>What <em> possible </em>reason could Tommy have to meet Niki without involving him? Wilbur gripped the cake a bit tighter than necessary, the paper crinkling under his grip. He didn’t like the implications. </p><p>“Why are you giving me a cake Niki made?” Wilbur asked, raising his voice. “You’re saying I shouldn’t be doing this because of Niki?”</p><p>Surely not. Niki had already agreed to the plan, she had said as much in their previous conversation, hadn’t she? Unless… unless Tommy had convinced her otherwise. Wilbur took a step forward. Tommy took a reactionary step back, raising his shield.</p><p>“Is that what you’re trying to do?” Wilbur demanded. He was so sick of Tommy trying to stop him. Wilbur <em> knew </em> he was right. He <em> knew </em> this was necessary. Manburg had to go, and if there was collateral damage, so <em> what </em>?</p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>“Wilbur.” a soft voice called from the door.</p><p>He whirled around, “Niki?”</p><p>The surprised expression he had quickly darkened into anger and suspicion, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>He pointed at Tommy, shooting a glare, “Did you plan this?”</p><p>“Wilbur.” Niki repeated, more insistently this time. She moved to get between him and Tommy. </p><p>He stood taller, hands clasped behind his back. “What.”</p><p>“Please reconsider,” Niki had a clear desperation in her eyes, but Wilbur didn’t allow himself to be swayed.</p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>She was against him. She didn’t trust him either. He fought to control his breathing.</p><p>Tubbo was with Schlatt. Tubbo turned Tommy against him. Tommy turned Niki against him. </p><p>He was filled with another burst of determination, “Why would I do that?”</p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>Niki stepped closer to him, “We’re your friends. I know you want L’Manburg back, so do we, but...”</p><p>“You’re making a mistake,” Tommy continued. “We can find another way.”</p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>He glared at the floor. It was a very uninteresting patch of dirt. He looked back up at Niki and Tommy.</p><p>“Fine.” He sighed, “I’ll <em> consider </em>not blowing everyone up.”</p><p>Tommy looked like he wanted to argue, but Niki spoke first, “We can find a different way.”</p><p>Wilbur could feel a boiling anger start to build back up. His hands were still clenched behind his back as he leaned forward. Their faces were several inches apart. Niki’s eyes were resolute.</p><p>“How can you be sure?” He said in a lowly voice. He straightened back up before continuing, “Schlatt is a <em> tyrant </em> . He kicked Tommy and I out of our own country. He may have raised your taxes, but at least <em> you’re still allowed in! </em>”</p><p>He was yelling now. Anger bubbled to the forefront of his mind. </p><p>Niki took a step back, a clear expression of <em> how could you? </em> on her face. </p><p>“Wilbur!” Tommy said, “Stop it.”</p><p>Tommy put away his shield, “Look, I’ll join you to the festival. We can attend secretly, just to watch. Like you said earlier, it seems like a good thing.”</p><p>Tommy’s expression soured as he said the next part, “The TNT is a last resort.”</p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>He wanted to press the button. The anticipation for the festival had only increased the urge. </p><p>And yet, with both Tommy and Niki opposing the idea...</p><p>“Wilbur, I’ll make you a deal.” Tommy said.</p><p>Wilbur gave a half-nod, not quite agreeing yet, but intrigued.</p><p>“But you have to promise you’ll protect Tubbo no matter what happens.” Tommy finished.</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>Both Tommy and Niki seemed to relax at his words.</p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>His fingers were crossed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wilbur: you think cake is going to stop me?<br/>Tommy: maybe?<br/>Niki: Wilbur no<br/>Wilbur: Wilbur yes<br/>Tommy: fine, we’ll sneak into the festival, but protect Tubbo<br/>Wilbur: I will protect Tubbo<br/>Narrator: he did not protect Tubbo </p><p>-</p><p>Second chapter :) Feedback/constructive criticism is appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tubbo / Technoblade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The festival was going on a bit long, but Wilbur didn’t mind waiting. He and Tommy were hidden, crouched to the side as festivities went on, just waiting for Tubbo’s speech to take action. He had <em> technically </em> promised Tommy he wouldn’t hit the button, but it was just so <em> tempting</em>. </p><p>He looked over where most of the attendees were gathering on the dance floor, Tommy peering over beside him. They… they actually looked like they were having fun. Doubts started to creep in. Blowing up Manburg… this was necessary, wasn’t it? </p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>The noise provided a slight reassurance that it was, and yet… maybe the festival <em> was </em> a nice thing that Schlatt had set up. Maybe Schlatt was a good leader? No, no that couldn’t possibly be true, could it? Wilbur was already aware of Tommy’s stance, so he took the opportunity to subtly get Tubbo’s attention, privately messaging him so they could talk.</p><p>Tubbo slipped out from where everyone was grouped, coming up to meet them. “What is this about?”</p><p>“Tubbo,” Wilbur started. “Is Schlatt a good leader? I don’t want you to sugar coat your answer either. I just want your honest opinion.”</p><p>Tubbo hesitated, glancing at Tommy before formulating a response. “He’s made a lot of positive changes, but he also has a lot of strange ideals.”</p><p>This irritated Wilbur just a bit more. He wanted a solid answer for Tubbo’s opinion, and it was becoming increasingly clear he wouldn’t be getting that. What exactly did “strange ideals” entail? </p><p>“Could we murder him on that basis?” Wibur questioned aloud. “Do you think Schlatt would stop if Manburg was no longer there.”</p><p>“He’s not a quitter.” Tubbo offered. Still not helpful information, and it took all of Wilbur’s self control to not snap at him. </p><p>“Do you think we should blow it up Tubbo?” Tommy asked. Wilbur tilted his head in interest. He thought Tommy and Tubbo had already spoken about it on their own, but he supposed this meant that the tunnels <em> had </em> actually been the first time it had been brought up to him. Tubbo had agreed to blowing it up then, but now…</p><p>“Well, no, but—” Tubbo said. </p><p>Wilbur frowned, ignoring Tommy’s agreement with Tubbo, “You said that we should.”</p><p>“Well, I trust your better judgement Wilbur.” Tubbo responded. Wilbur stood silent for a moment. </p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>“You’re just a yes-man, Tubbo.” Wilbur couldn’t help the anger building inside him, his decision to hit the button solidifying once more. Tubbo <em> had </em> turned against him, but he was trying to play both sides. He would just agree to whatever Wilbur said, then turn around and agree to all of Schlatt’s plans at the same time. </p><p>Wilbur turned to Tommy, “This isn’t the first time he’s done this.”</p><p>“He’s not just a yes-man, he's not!” Tommy refuted. </p><p>Wilbur spoke over him, “He’ll just go ‘yeah’ to whatever is proposed to him! Tubbo, think for yourself!”</p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>This was so aggravating. Wilbur honestly didn’t see a point in continuing this conversation when his mind was made up on what course of action he was going to take, but Tommy was still arguing and defending Tubbo. </p><p>“I don’t think you should blow it up,” Tubbo asserted. “I think there’s other approaches.”</p><p>Wilbur waved him off as he looked back to the dance floor. Shoot, the attendees were all leaving. “They’re coming back.”</p><p>“Oh! I think I have to give a speech now.” Tubbo hurried to leave. </p><p>Tommy grabbed him by the shoulder, saying something that Wilbur couldn’t quite catch. Probably some final advice to be careful or something, not that it mattered now, everyone would be blown up soon enough. Tubbo gave a firm nod in response before joining the others at the festival.</p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>This was the moment, where it would all go down. He vaguely wondered if Philza would be proud of him. Surely he would? Taking back was rightfully his by any means necessary? Wilbur gave himself a metaphorical pat on the back, surely he would.</p><p>---</p><p>Wilbur peered through the yellow glass window, watching Tubbo went on and on with praising Schlatt’s leadership. It was sickening to listen to. Nevertheless, he and Tommy continued to watch passively, waiting for the speech to end.</p><p>Schlatt said some words of thanks to Tubbo, right before his tone changed. It turned dangerous, threatening even, and Wilbur could feel Tommy stiffen beside him. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Tommy whispered. Wilbur honestly had no idea. Schlatt didn’t… know, did he? That question was answered almost directly after as Schlatt continued pointing out inconsistencies with Tubbo’s time in office.</p><p>Tommy nocked an arrow, aiming at Schlatt, and Wilbur held him back, “Not yet.”</p><p>"Schlatt?" Tubbo asked nervously as he was boxed into the stage.</p><p>Techno glared up at Schlatt, and Wilbur couldn't help but smirk. It was to be expected that Techno wouldn't approve of Schlatt, certainly not a government. What he didn't expect for Techno to leave.</p><p>Techno simply took out a water bucket and used his trident to riptide away. A few gasps and confused faces were seen among the crowd, but no words were spoken to acknowledge it, not until Schlatt turned around, eyes scanning the group before him with an almost predatory gaze.</p><p>“Technoblade, I need you to— where'd he go?” No one in the crowd responded, but Schlatt continued anyway, “That's... fine, we can deal with him later, but right now…”</p><p>Schlatt turned back to Tubbo, "We need to deal with a certain traitor."</p><p>“I'm not a traitor!” Tubbo tried to plead, and Schlatt slammed a fist into the side of their constructed cell, causing Tubbo to jump.</p><p>"You think I haven't been aware of where you've been going? The tunnels, the way you're never at the office?"</p><p>“Quackity,” Schlatt said, “Why don't you show him exactly how we treat traitors in his country. You have a sword, don't you?”</p><p>Wilbur could hear Tommy gasp, whispering a concerned, "Tubbo!"</p><p>
  <em>Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>Wilbur held him back again, motioning for Tommy to <em> stay there </em>, his glare providing ample threat should he disobey. Tommy cast an uneasy look before nodding at Wilbur.</p><p>Perfect. Now, where was the button?</p><p>The ticks were not very helpful in guiding him to its location, despite their insistent tone. He could still hear the sounds of argument between Schlatt and Quackity on the stage.</p><p>“Don't you think this is a bit much? He's already jailed, Schlatt…”</p><p>“Are you a traitor as well?” Schlatt challenged. “My entire cabinet is just turning against me now.”</p><p>“No! No," Quackity quickly defended. “I’m loyal, you know this.”</p><p>"Then do it! Otherwise you're ending up right beside him.”</p><p>“I'm… I’m sorry Tubbo.”</p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>The button, the button. Where was it? It was supposed to be at the flower shop, so why couldn’t he find it? </p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>Button. Button. Button. Button. Button. </p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>There! It was just a few feet away, he just needed to—</p><p>“Tubbo!” Tommy’s shout cut through the air. “Tubbo no!”</p><p>Wilbur whipped around to see Tommy <em> blowing their cover </em> ! Quackity was holding a bloody sword with Tubbo slumped over on the ground beside him. Tommy had an absolutely feral expression, wailing aimlessly at both Schlatt and Quackity.</p><p>“Tommy? You're here!” Schlatt growled, “Get him!”</p><p>Tommy stabbed Quackity, forcing him to respawn wherever his bed was, before shoving Schlatt off the stage. This did not stop Schlatt from yelling orders, but Tommy had stopped fighting to hold Tubbo's body. It seemed like they were having a silent conversation before Tommy slowly raised his sword onto Tubbo, his body finally disappearing with a 'poof' as he presumably respawned.</p><p>
  <em>Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>Wilbur shook his head, he was getting distracted. The button, he needed to press it, it was so close!</p><p>"Wilbur's here too?!?" Schlatt shouted, "After him!"</p><p>Niki and Fundy didn't give chase, but Bad and Ant did, getting right in front of him and blocking his access to the button. For goodness sake! He just needed to fight through them. This would be fine, except… he didn't have any weapons on him.</p><p>And why would he? He didn't expect a fight, he expected to blow everything up. This was going terribly. He was about to die, and he would have lost his opportunity!</p><p>Ant raised his sword to strike, only for his swing to be blocked by Tommy.</p><p>“Wilbur run!”</p><p>And they did, multiple people giving chase. Tommy tossed him a pearl, and they teleported away, crouching in hiding until the search had died down.</p><p>---</p><p>They finally returned to their base, defeated. Wilbur was pissed, he didn't get to achieve what he had gone to the festival for, and he could tell Tommy was similarly upset, but for a different reason, and was looking for an outlet for his anger. That outlet happened to be a certain pig hybrid, who had seemingly been waiting at the base as all that had gone down.</p><p>"You left!" Tommy yelled. "If you had <em> been there </em> , actually used the power you claim to have, he wouldn't have died!"</p><p>Tommy threw a punch at Techno, "This is practically your fault! You <em> enabled </em> his death, you <em> let </em> him die!"</p><p>Tubbo tried to hold him back, "Tommy, I'm fine, it's fine now."</p><p>Tommy seemed to crumple under his hold, falling to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut, "It's not fine, you lost a life there Tubbo, what if something like that happens again? What if— what if you don't come back next time?"</p><p>
  <em>Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>Wilbur silently spectated their argument, a grin growing on his face. If this riled Tommy up enough, he would be more willing to blow up Manburg, wouldn’t he? Wilbur just had to feed into his anger.</p><p>“Stay away from Tubbo!” Tommy growled, inserting himself between Technoblade and Tubbo. “Techno— Technoblade! This is your fault!”</p><p>“Tommy,” Techno said. “Do you realize how much <em> worse </em> it would have gone had I stayed?”</p><p>Tommy glared at him, holding an arm out to block Tubbo behind him.</p><p>“Do you?” Techno asked. “Schlatt would have used me as his executioner, would you prefer I be the one to have killed him?”</p><p>“Oh, the <em> powerful Technoblade </em> , bending to the will of Schlatt,” Tommy mocked. “I thought the supposed blood god would have enough of a <em> backbone </em> to ignore such orders!”</p><p>“That’s not how it works, I’m here to take down the government Tommy,” Techno explained. “I never wanted Tubbo to die, but some things are out of my control.”</p><p>“It’s still partly your fault,” Tommy huffed. “You basically let Quackity kill him.”</p><p>Techno tilted his head, “You killed him Tommy. You dealt the final blow. I saw the chat.”</p><p>Tommy’s face exploded with rage. “Wha— how <em> dare </em> you! He was in pain! I— I only did it because he asked… I never—”</p><p>“—and that makes it better?” Techno challenged. “At least I don’t pretend to be the good guy when I go around killing people.”</p><p>“You’re not the good guy, you’re not on our side.” Tommy yelled. “We never should have trusted you.”</p><p>
  <em>Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>“Fight. Fight. Fight.” Wilbur encouraged. “You know where you both can settle this? In the pit.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tommy said, giving in oh-so-easily into Wilbur’s suggestions. “Fight me, without all your fancy tools and armor. Let’s see the <em> real </em> Technoblade. Or are you going to run away just like earlier?”</p><p>“Tommy you don’t want to do this.” Techno said, his monotone voice not betraying any emotion, but his intent was clear. A warning.</p><p>
  <em>Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>Wilbur laughed, nudging Tommy further. “No, I think you do.”</p><p>“I do!” Tommy’s righteous glare showed that he wasn’t going to let up on a fight. Tubbo tried to play peacemaker, but Wilbur wasn’t having any of it.</p><p>“Tommy,” Tubbo tried, and Wilbur pulled him away, inserting himself between Tommy and Tubbo.<br/><em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em></p><p>“In the pit,” Wilbur whispered next to Tommy. Techno didn’t reveal anything, maintaining a blank expression, simply walking to the pit and removing his armor.</p><p>Wilbur smiled. Good. This was good. </p><p>Tommy grasped at his armor, yanking it off with more force than necessary and shoving it into a nearby chest. </p><p>“Tommy don’t do this…” Tubbo tried once more, and once again, Wilbur quieted him. </p><p>“Tubbo, I have to do this.” Tommy had a determined expression as he stepped into the pit. </p><p>---</p><p>To the surprise of no one, Technoblade won the match. Tommy was sitting against the wall, fixing a heated glare at Techno, who tossed him a potion before climbing out of the pit. Wilbur opened his mouth to try and prod Tommy into getting up and continuing the fight, but Techno grabbed him by the arm, pulling him outside. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Wilbur yanked his arm back. </p><p>“We need to have a conversation,” Techno said. Now that was interesting. Communication was always something Philza would have to force them into in order to resolve conflict. It was rarely initiated by any of them otherwise, least of all Technoblade.  </p><p>“A conversation,” Wilbur scoffed. “I thought this wasn’t your thing.”</p><p>“It’s not.” Techno said, a pained expression crossing his face. </p><p>A few moments passed before Wilbur broke the silence, “So are we actually going to do any conversing?”</p><p>Techno sighed, “I haven’t told anyone, but…”</p><p>“But?” Wilbur prompted. </p><p>“I have come across the materials to make not one, but two withers.”</p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>A grin broke out on Wilbur’s face. Now <em> that </em> was the type of information he wanted to hear. Technoblade was on his side, and they would cause so much chaos together! Sure, Tommy was still angry, but he would get over it. The shorter the fuse, the quicker it blows, and the rage would blow ever just as fast. </p><p>“This is perfect!” Wilbur said. “The button is already in place and rigged with TNT. It’s a shame I didn’t get to push it, but this is a new opportunity! We can hit Manburg twice as hard as before.”</p><p>Technoblade didn’t respond, but that was alright. Wilbur was sure they would have plenty more conversations, bolster their weapon supply. </p><p>“Good talk.” Wilbur gave Techno a solid pat on the shoulder, heading back into the tunnels. His mind was already brewing with new plans. Manburg wouldn’t stand a chance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tubbo: maybe don’t destroy everything<br/>Wilbur: ugh terrible idea, I hate it<br/>Wilbur: *goes to push button but can’t find it*<br/>Tubbo: *literally dying*<br/>Tommy: what the heck Wilbur??<br/>Tommy: you promised to protect him??</p><p>Techno: i have withers<br/>Wilbur: *plotting*</p><p>--</p><p>Also, consider checking out part 2 to this series (it's basically alternate povs to the events that are going down)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno’s words about collecting the materials for withers had been cycling through his mind for a while. Maybe if Technoblade was already causing destruction with withers, Marburg would be destroyed without him even needing to push the button.</p><p>Of course, there was no guarantee that the withers wouldn’t just be defeated. Withers were powerful, to be sure, and so was Technoblade, but if there were only two, who’s to say if the rest of Pogtopia wouldn’t be able to band together and take them down? </p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>And there it was again. He needed to get some air. </p><p>Wilbur found himself wandering further and further from Pogtopia, just thinking. What he was doing was right, wasn’t it? It was. It had to be. </p><p>Schlatt was the true evil one in this scenario, therefore anything Wilbur did would be justified. Right? Wilbur kept walking. Pacing behind buildings, muttering to himself. </p><p>His actions were justified. He was justified. </p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>He looked up, finally realizing where exactly he had been walking to. The button sat on the opposite wall. </p><p>He had come here earlier, after Dream had told him he had moved the button, and lined the walls with lyrics from My L’Manburg. He had done it as a testament to what was lost, and why Manburg needed to be destroyed. Now he wasn’t sure if it was just done as means to punish himself.</p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>The ticking got louder. Pounding in his head like a drum. The beat was almost rhythmic if it weren’t a testament to his ever growing insanity.</p><p>Wilbur was losing it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew this. He tried <em> so hard </em> to keep in control, keep calm, be the leader. It wasn’t working.</p><p><em> Dream </em> . His own words echoed back in his mind. <em> I want to be your vassal </em>.</p><p>Did he regret his decision? </p><p>A part of him said yes. The button was a terrible idea. It only provided temptation to destruction. A simple push would detonate all they had built. The button looked so innocent. So innocuous.</p><p>He took a step back, his back pressing against the wall as he slid downward into a sitting position. He looked over the writing on the walls again.</p><p>(<em> I heard there was a special place. </em>)</p><p>The <em> “was” </em> in that lyric mocked him, and the other part of him, the part that craved the destruction, craved <em> justice </em> came back full force. </p><p>L’Manburg was gone. <em> His </em> L’Manburg was gone. Sure, the land was still there, but it wasn’t <em> his </em>anymore. It would never be his. All this fighting didn’t matter. The land was just land now. It didn’t have any significance anymore. Not to him.</p><p>He heard quiet footsteps approach him and hastily stood back up. </p><p>“Dream.”</p><p>Dream gave a nod of acknowledgement, “Wilbur.”</p><p>Wilbur let out a small laugh. It sounded manic. He didn’t care. “I’m going to blow it all up. I swear. I am.”</p><p>Dream tilted his head, and Wilbur could picture him raising his eyebrow behind the mask, “Right now?”</p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>Dream phrased it like an innocent question. Wilbur knew it was a threat. Dream was testing his nerve. He no doubt knew of Wilbur’s constant trips to visit the button. Him pacing the room for minutes, hours, considering what he should do.</p><p>Wilbur wanted to destroy it. Preserve what he had built for the sake of his allies, his friends. </p><p>(<em> Not friends </em> . his mind hissed. <em> They’re traitors. They don’t trust you. Not anymore. </em>)</p><p>Wilbur wanted to push it. Blow up the sorry excuse of an unfinished nation.</p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>He could. He could do it right now. No one was here to stop him. Not Niki. Not Tubbo. Not Tommy. Dream <em> could </em>stop him, but Wilbur knew he wouldn’t. </p><p>Dream <em> wanted </em>L’Manburg destroyed. He wanted Schatt gone, but also wanted any resistance to be crushed. </p><p>Niki.</p><p>Fundy.</p><p>Tubbo.</p><p>Tommy.</p><p>Wilbur couldn’t bring himself to push it. He wasn’t doing it now. Not in front of Dream. “No.”</p><p>The mask was impassive as ever. Neither of them spoke, but Wilbur was sure that Dream must have been seething. </p><p>“Remember our deal.” Dream said, his voice was calm, if not a little strained. With that, he turned to walk away, leaving Wilbur alone in the button room once more. </p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>The button called to him. </p><p>He shook his head. The revolution was tomorrow. Wilbur gave the button one last glance before turning to leave. He would give L’Manburg one last chance. </p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>The button remained unpushed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wilbur: I want to push it<br/>Dream: For real this time?<br/>Wilbur: *being petty* Nah.<br/>Dream: *leaves*<br/>Button: tick tick tick<br/>Wilbur: ok maybe</p><p>--</p><p>Short chapter this time around, but the rest of the chapters are done and just have to be edited before posting :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of revolution had finally come. It was time for everyone to gather in a unified force against Schlatt and his association. Niki had been the one in charge of gathering everyone for a meeting, and he, Tommy, Techno, and Tubbo were waiting for the others to show up. </p><p>Wilbur was mulling over his interaction with Dream in the button room. Today was the day. He was going to press the button. There were no more opportunities for ‘maybe’ or ‘later’. </p><p>If they failed to take down Schlatt, defenses would surely be raised preventing them from trying again. If they succeeded, Wilbur had no doubt Tommy would find a way to remove the button. </p><p>Niki arrived a few minutes later, Eret and Fundy following behind her. </p><p>“Now that we’re all here, we need to talk about plans.” Tommy said. “Any ideas?”</p><p>“Are you saying we literally all met up here without a plan?” Techno commented. “Isn’t the revolution in an hour?”</p><p>“The plan is to remove Schlatt from being president.” Tubbo said. </p><p>Techno frowned, “That’s not a plan that’s an idea. But I do have some sup—”</p><p>Tommy interrupted Techno with an angered yell, drawing out his sword. “What are <em> you </em>doing here?”</p><p>Everyone turned, and Wilbur could see Quackity stepping out from behind the building with a sheepish wave before raising his arms in a position of surrender. “I’m here to help.”</p><p>“We don’t want your help!” Tommy shouted. “Not after what you did.”</p><p>“I know, I know, but I can give you information.” Quackity said.</p><p>Fundy rolled his eyes, “There’s nothing you can say that I don’t already know and told them.” </p><p>“Oh really, did you know about Dream making a deal with Schlatt?” Quackity said. “Or about the traitor in your ranks?”</p><p>“You’re lying,” Tubbo said, but Wilbur’s interest was piqued. Was Quackity trying to refer to him as a traitor? Tommy already knew about his initial alliance with Dream for the TNT, but Tommy hadn’t been informed about his conversation with Dream the previous day. Of course, Quackity might also be bluffing. He needed to know more.</p><p>“Everyone here is on our side except you.” Tommy said, glaring at Quakcity. “Get out before I kill you.”</p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>“Tommy wait,” Wilbur extended his arm to block him from continuing forward. “What deal with Schlatt?”</p><p>“We’re not seriously trusting him?” Eret asked. </p><p>Tommy turned his glare towards him, “You’re one to talk.”</p><p>“I’m not king of L’Manburg anymore,” Eret replied. “I gave that up to do what’s right.”</p><p>“Or you had it taken from you.” Techno said. </p><p>“Quackity,” Wilbur said, speaking over everyone else. “What deal did Dream make with Schlatt?”</p><p>Dream had made a deal with <em> him </em>. TNT in exchange for getting rid of Schlatt. What kind of agreements did Schlatt have?</p><p>“I’ll only tell you if you let me join Pogtopia.” Quackity said.</p><p>“Do you actually have any information?” Wilbur asked. “Or are you just trying to join our side since you lost favor with Schlatt?”</p><p>“I do have information!” Quackity insisted. “And I know you guys don’t like me. Look, I’m sorry Tubbo. I never wanted— I didn’t mean for things to go that far.”</p><p>“How dare—!” Tommy started before Wilbur shushed him with a meaningful look. </p><p>“Tubbo,” Wilbur said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’re okay with Quackity joining if it helps take down Schlatt, aren’t you?”</p><p>He gave Tubbo a look that meant he wasn’t open to disagreement, and Tubbo nodded hesitantly. “Fine.”</p><p>“Wil, let go of him.” Tommy shoved his hand off of Tubbo. </p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>“Welcome to Pogtopia, Quackity.” Wilbur said. “Now, the information.”</p><p>“Schlatt wanted protection.” Quackity said. “Dream struck a deal to give him full netherite.”</p><p>“Full netherite?” Niki repeated nervously. </p><p>“Does he have it already?” Techno asked. </p><p>Quackity shook his head, “Not when I left, but he might have it now.”</p><p>Tommy elbowed Wilbur in the side, lowering his voice to a harsh whisper. “I can’t believe you’re agreeing to work with Quackity to take down Schlatt.”</p><p>Wilbur raised an eyebrow. “All the more reason to press the button. We don’t need Quackity if we blow up Manburg with Schlatt in it.”</p><p>“There doesn’t have to be any explosions,” Tommy said. “We can reclaim L’Manburg, alright?”</p><p>“That depends on how all unfolds.” Wilbur said with a shrug. Tommy didn’t seem happy with his response, but before he could respond, Dream and Ponk teleported in. </p><p>The two didn’t waste any time attacking, and they forced on the defense. Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s arm and ran, calling out behind him, “Let’s discuss somewhere else.”</p><p>They retreated back to Pogtopia, where Tommy immediately grabbed everyone’s attention. “Alright guys, if we want to do this without blowing everything up, we have to do it right.”</p><p>“Wait, wait.” Quackity said uncertainly, “Blow up—”</p><p>He abruptly cut off when Wilbur put a hand on his shoulder. “Right, you weren’t here for that. I suggest you stop talking before someone decides not to hold Tommy back.”</p><p>Tommy sent a glare in Quackity’s direction, moving in front of Tubbo. To his credit, Quackity looked genuinely guilty, but the tension among the group had increased by a significant amount once more. </p><p>“I’ve been preparing, and I have supplies for you all.” Techno said, leveling a look at Quackity, who shrunk under his stare. “Maybe not all.”</p><p>“But I have all the items we could need.” Techno continued, pushing past the group and starting up the stairs. “Follow me. I have supplies.”</p><p>---</p><p>As it turned out, Technoblade had an excess of potions and weapons in his vault. Tommy had been hesitant to go down, but reservations were quickly forgotten when he caught sight of the five sets of netherite armor. </p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>Wilbur brushed off the need for his own armor, just waiting silently to the side as Eret, Niki, Fundy, Tubbo, and Tommy suited up in the netherite. Technoblade was already wearing his own set of netherite, and Quackity hesitantly picked up some miscellaneous armor pieces. With the look he was giving, Techno clearly did not have a positive opinion of Quackity.</p><p>As everyone finished gathering their supplies and headed back up to the ground floor, Wilbur pulled Technoblade aside. “You have the withers?”</p><p>“I just took them out of my ender chest.”</p><p>Wilbur nodded, “Good, good. If Schlatt refuses to go down, then set them off.”</p><p>Techno responded with an apathetic shrug, “We’ll see.”</p><p>---</p><p>They stormed into Manburg, where Dream offered a surrender, leading them to Wilbur’s “drug van” where Schlatt was currently in. One hand was propped against the wall to keep him balanced while the other held a bottle of alcohol. He was also very clearly drunk. </p><p>There was no sight of any pieces of netherite armor. Tommy was the first to raise his crossbow at Schlatt, with many others following suit at Schlatt shouted insults at all of them. </p><p>“I’m going to kill you,” Tommy said. “You’ve caused enough harm and we’re taking L’Manburg back.”</p><p>“If I die this country goes down with me.” Schlatt grinned, before breaking down into a coughing fit. </p><p>“Schlatt?” Quackity asked. The man in question slumped over, the bottle slipping from his hand spilling the alcohol across the floor. He stopped moving, his body remaining for another moment before it puffed into smoke.</p><p>“Did he just fall over and die?” Eret asked.</p><p>Tubbo lowered his weapon, “I guess it’s over now.”</p><p>They all exited the Camarvan, a general chatter erupting as they headed towards the stage. </p><p>“Wil, we won!” Tommy said. “See, all worked out!”</p><p>Tubbo looked equally relieved and excited, “We got L’Manburg back!”</p><p>“So was all the traitor stuff a lie then?” Tommy asked, directing a look at Quackity. </p><p>Quackity shifted awkwardly, “I guess it was.”</p><p>Dream was standing to the side, his face angled towards Wilbur as if he was judging him. He turned away, and Wilbur shifted his focus to Technoblade, who was also keeping a quiet distance from the others. </p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>“Still planning to go through with it?” Wilbur asked.</p><p>Techno shrugged, “Are you continuing with your plot to destroy Manburg?”</p><p>“Schatt’s gone.” Wilbur responded. </p><p>“That didn’t answer my question.” Techno pointed out.</p><p>“You didn’t answer mine.” Wilbur said. “You still have them in your inventory.”</p><p>Techno made a non committal sound before wincing and pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked like he was having a headache. He gave Wilbur a quick pat on the shoulder before making an excuse to leave and walking off. </p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>“You know, Tommy,” Wilbur said, placing a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, and raising his voice to address the crowd. “It’s important to know how to say goodbye to a nation. To <em> my </em> L’Manburg.”</p><p>Tommy had a look of concern, “You’re not still—”</p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>“Listen,” Wilbur interrupted. “I can’t be president…” </p><p>
  <em> … of a nation that doesn’t exist anymore. That won’t exist anymore. </em>
</p><p>“... so I’m passing on the role. Take your place on the stage, <em> president-elect </em> Tommyinnit.” Wilbur finished, casting a quick glance at Technoblade. His brother did not look pleased. </p><p>Wilbur gestured up at the stage, and Tommy went to take the microphone, “Hello everyone. It looks like we won. I never thought I’d be up here, especially not as president, but after everything we’ve been through, it was meant to be!”</p><p>A few cheers broke out through the crowd as Tommy continued, “Thank you, Wilbur, for trusting me with this position, but I can’t accept. Not until it’s all finished. Not until I get my disks back. So I’m passing off the presidency as well, and I know no better person than my best friend. Tubbo, can you please come up here?”</p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>Another round of applause rang through the crowd, and Wilbur took the opportunity to slip away while Tommy and Tubbo exchanged places. </p><p>
  <em> It was time to say goodbye to a nation. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tommy: we’ll get L’Manburg back<br/>Tubbo: yeah! right Wilbur?<br/>Wilbur: *slipping into insanity and only half listening*<br/>Wilbur: hm? oh yeah definitely<br/>Button: tick tick tick<br/>Wilbur: *sweats*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Philza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schlatt was dead. Granted, none of them had actually been the one to deal the final blow, but the end result was the same regardless. By all accounts, the revolution had been a success. Well, almost all accounts. </p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>They won, didn’t they? Pogtopia won the revolution. And yet… he had seen the look in Dream’s eyes. The one that told him he wasn’t going anywhere. That the admin was winning and everyone was right where he wanted them. The same look he had held <em> before </em> they had gained independence. </p><p>That was why he was so willing to allow them to kill Schlatt, wasn’t it? That was why he stood aside when Wilbur chose Tommy as president, when Tommy declined the offer and Tubbo was instated instead. It didn’t matter who was president, because Dream was always going to be in charge. </p><p>They had the land back, yes, but not L’Manburg. That was gone. For good. And Wilbur honestly didn’t believe that even Tubbo’s leadership could bring L’Manburg back. </p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>He was back in the button room. Again. He was going through the same song and dance that he had a number of times before. </p><p>He rested his hand atop the button, and hesitated. Was he actually going to do it this time?</p><p>This was a permanent choice. One he couldn’t go back from. He tried to imagine a reason to stop. Tommy had been insistent L’Manburg could be salvaged, and had considered it a success the minute Schlatt was dead. Tubbo was now president, if Wilbur stopped now, responsibility of leading would fall onto him. </p><p>Wilbur stood by his previous words. Tubbo was yes-man. He had good intentions, but ultimately cracked under any sort of pressure. The mistrust bubbled back up.</p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>Not to mention Technoblade, who had quite insistently repeated his distaste with any sort of government. He surely wasn’t going to be pleased with the recent establishment of a presidency. Even if Wilbur decided to stop here, destruction would happen regardless. </p><p>He might as well push it now. The L’Manburg he once fought for was gone. He had long since accepted it wouldn’t come back. At least, it couldn’t come back from the state it was in currently. </p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>A moment before he pressed down, another face popped into his head. Philza. </p><p>What would he think of all this? Would he care?</p><p>Philza knew about L’Manburg, about the revolution, but he didn’t have the same level of involvement Wilbur did. Or Tommy. Or even Technoblade. He hadn’t been there for any of the fights at all. He was only informed of everything second hand. Would L’Manburg even hold any significance to him?</p><p>Wilbur retracted his hand, pulling out his communicator as he switched to his private messages with Phil. He scrolled through the messages he had sent. He had sounded so hopeful then, so optimistic. </p><p>If only his past self had known. He shoved the communicator back into his coat. </p><p>“Why is this so hard?” Wilbur said aloud, scrubbing a hand down his face. “L’manburg doesn’t exist anymore. There’s nothing to lose by pressing it.”</p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>“I should just do it now. It’s over. I should just—”</p><p>His monologue was interrupted by another voice, “What are you doing?”</p><p>Wilbur whirled around. “Phil?”</p><p>No one was there. He was the only one in the room. </p><p>“Where are you?”</p><p>Where was he? Where had— his communicator. He must have turned on voice communications when he put it back into his coat. </p><p>“Wil, I’m joining the server.” Disappointment was practically dripping from Philza’s voice, and Wilbur stiffened. This was a mistake. Philza wouldn’t actually stop him, would he? There was no way he could join.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“I’m hacking in.”</p><p>“What do you mean? What?” Wilbur said disbelievingly. “I’m not— I wasn’t doing anything.”</p><p>Philza ignored his question, “Where are you right now?”</p><p>“In… L’Manburg, yeah.” </p><p>The word felt like poison on his tongue. He wasn’t in L’Manburg, or at least he wouldn’t be in a few moments. In a few moments, it would all be gone. The button was right in front of him.</p><p>“L’Manburg, right.”</p><p>Wilbur froze. The voice wasn’t coming from his communicator anymore. He turned around to see Philza leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed. Something about the look Philza was giving him made Wilbur want to shrink away and hide. </p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>“It— It is L’Manburg. But not for long.” Wilbur gestured to the button. “Do you know what this is?”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>So he knew. Wilbur hadn’t told him about the button, which meant Tommy had. Who else would have done it? </p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>“The thing that I built the nation for is gone!”</p><p>“Wil,” Philza said. “It’s not all gone. The country is still there. Listen to yourself.”</p><p>“I am listening to myself! No one else is listening to <em> me</em>! You’re not listening to me.”</p><p>“The people are still there. The people are more important than the land, right?”</p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>“The people don’t care!” Wilbur was shouting now. The sound of distant fireworks crackled from outside. “They’re fighting— they’re fighting. See!” </p><p>Wilbur gestured wildly around him, “We made Tubbo president and it’s already gone back to war. There’s no point in keeping it around.”</p><p>“L’Manburg is important,” Philza said, his voice still irritatingly even. “Pressing the button would hurt Tommy. It would hurt Tubbo. You’d hurt yourself by doing it.”</p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>There it was again. The <em> stupid </em> ticking. Wilbur shook his head. He wasn’t going to be swayed. He had to do this. He needed it all to stop.</p><p>“Our family has been hurt enough. Let’s try to repair the damage.” Philza took a step closer to him. “We can do it together.”</p><p>He extended an arm, hovering his fist over the button. “There was a saying, Phil. By a traitor.”</p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>“Don’t do this, son.” Philza said, a pleading expression in his eyes.</p><p>Tears pricked the corners of Wilbur’s eyes and he started to choke up. Neither of those factors stopped his arm from the trajectory it was headed in. </p><p>
  <em> Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. </em>
</p><p>“It was never meant to be.”</p><p>
  <em> Ticktickticktickticktickticktick. </em>
</p><p>His fist slammed onto the button.</p><p>A pause.</p><p>Then chaos erupted around them.</p><p>The explosions were deafening, but Wilbur couldn’t hear them over his own maniacal laughter. </p><p>“My L’Manburg, Phil!” Wilbur proclaimed loudly, “My unfinished symphony, forever unfinished!”</p><p>“Wil!” Philza looked positively horrified. “It’s all gone.”</p><p>Wilbur’s face flooded with relief. Philza was right, it was gone. The ticking was gone. He did it. He finally stopped it. He gave a huff of laughter. It was all over. </p><p>The smile dropped from his face as the sounds of destruction filled his ears. The ruins of L’Manburg burned around him.</p><p>
  <em> Oh god. What had he done? </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Philza: please don’t<br/>Wilbur: you’re not my dad<br/>Wilbur: *pushes button*<br/>Wilbur: the ticking finally stopped!<br/>Wilbur: *looks around*<br/>Wilbur: wait</p><p>---</p><p>An alternate happy ending is posted on ch5 of the outtakes in the part 2 of this series because I'm a sucker for happy endings and SBI comfort</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>